Ristorante Paradiso
, also known as , is a manga series by Natsume Ono, detailing the daily lives of the staff of a Rome restaurant. The first iteration of the series was serialized in Ōtashuppan's ''Manga Erotics F manga magazine between May 2005 and March 2006; it spanned one volume. A continuation, Gente ~Ristorante no Hitobito~, is currently being serialized in the same magazine, with three volumes published. An anime adaptation, produced by David Production, aired on Fuji TV's late night Noise programming block from April 5, 2009, the anime was also officially streamed with English subtitles by Crunchyroll.http://www.crunchyroll.com/library/Ristorante_Paradiso Both manga, Ristorante Paradiso and Gente, have been licensed by Viz Media for an English North American release.http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/15958.html Plot Ristorante Paradiso follows the protagonist, Nicoletta, as she comes to Rome from the Italian countryside and becomes an apprentice in Casetta dell'Orso, a restaurant owned by her mother Olga's new husband, Lorenzo, and meets its colorful staff. Characters ; : :The protagonist of the series. 21 years old, Nicoletta is an energetic girl whose parents divorced when she was young and was as a result raised by her grandparents. Upon graduating from cooking school, she began working as an apprentice at the Casetta dell'Orso restaurant and is its only female staff. She has a crush on Claudio. ; : :The head waiter of Casetta dell'Orso. He and his first wife Gabriella separated a few years ago. ; : :A waiter at Casetta dell'Orso. Surprisingly shy at times, his wife passed away and he is currently single. He has a grandson. ; : :A waiter at Casetta dell'Orso. A very jovial person. ; : :A sommelier. A taciturn person, he is Lorenzo's half brother and cousin. He is currently single. ; : :A chef. A friendly person. He is a devoted husband. ; : :A chef. Youngest member of the restaurant staff, he is a talented cook. ; : :Nicoletta's mother. ; : :Claudio's ex-wife. ; : :Olga's current husband and owner of Casetta dell'Orso. ; : :A former chef of Casetta dell'Orso. TV anime The Ristorante Paradiso anime adaptation aired on Fuji TV's late night Noise programming block from April 5, 2009. Produced by david production, being the studio's first TV anime production, the series is slated for 11 episodes. Staff *Director: Mitsuko Kase *Art director: Yasufumi Soejima *Series composition: Shin'ichi Inotsume *Script: Shin'ichi Inotsume, Megumi Sasano *Character design: Itsuko Takeda *3DCGI: Masato Taira, Takendo Kobayashi *Art settings: Junko Shimizu *Color designs: Keiko Kai, Hitomi Ikeda *Director of photography: Eiji Ueda *Sound director: Toshiki Kameyama *Music: ko-ko-ya *Editing: Kengo Shigemura *Animation production: david production *Production: Rispara Production Committee (Fuji Television, Shochiku, Movic, Yomiko Advertising, Sony PLC, Hakuhodo DY Media Partners) Theme songs ;Opening theme: :Lyrics: Tomoko Nagashima, composition and arrangement: Kazuma Fujimoto, performance: orange pekoe ;Ending theme: :Lyrics: Yūho Iwasato, composition: Lisa Komine, arrangement: Rie Hamada, performance: Lisa Komine ;Theme song: (episode 3 only) :Lyrics: Natsumi Kiyoura, composition: Shun Yoshida, arrangement: ko-ko-ya, performance: Natsumi Kiyoura References External links * Official anime website * Anime review at ANN Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Noise (programming block) fr:Ristorante Paradiso ja:リストランテ・パラディーゾ zh:天堂餐館